Eternal Love
by Eirien-herves vuin
Summary: A horrific disease is killing off the vampires, Julian and Daedelus must convince a lonely, emotionally devastated woman to help them come up with the answers before the demise of the Kindred. Daedelus/OC *On Hiatus due to Health Issues*
1. Chapter 1

_***I do not own Julian Luna or Daedelus or any other character on KtE...damn it...however, I am licensed to use them at will. Muhahahahahah.**_

_***for future reference: this fanfic will have little to do with the plot lines of the original show, it is a creation of my own with original characters chained to it.**_

_***forgive me...please forgive me...**_

_***if you read this humble tale, and aren't too peeved...please consider leaving feedback, it only takes a moment and would do wonders for the author's self-esteem...:$  
**_

**THANKS!**

**Eternal Love**

**A _Kindred_: _the Embraced_ Story**

The night was dark, shadows writhing in the wind as the girl stepped cautiously around the side of the abandoned warehouse. _Where are you, blood-sucking fuckers? Come out, come out where ever you are…_she held the cross-bow with practiced ease as she pivoted easily on the balls of her feet. An angry hiss heralded trouble behind her left shoulder and she spun only to be knocked aside as easily as a fly swatted out of the air. She flew several hundred feet before hitting a brick wall and sliding forcibly to the ground.

"Ughhh…not fair! That was below the belt, even for you Beau. A lady will think you don't like her." Her tone was sarcastic as she got to her feet and faced the grinning vampire.

"My pretty huntress…so good of you to return. It will be a pleasure to make you mine for all eternity." His sharp canines glistened in the moonlight as he smiled a feral grin. His stride was long and predatory and it seemed to eat up the few feet that separated them, and as he drew closer she noticed his minions stalking behind him. She waited, not moving until he was inches away from her.

"As…tempting…as that sounds, I'll have to decline that lovely offer. I don't do filthy blood-suckers." The last part was said in a conspiratorial whisper.

The rage flooded his eyes. "I'll rip your throat out, bitch!" he lunged at her and she leaped, executing a near perfect kick that struck his face and broke a number of teeth. This only served to slow him down long enough for her to put some distance between them so she could have a chance with the cross-bow. She expertly shot three of his henchmen…_more like_ _hench-monsters…_and pulled the arrows out as she ran by. The Assamite leader spat out blood and teeth, howling with anger as he fairly flew at her in vengeance. She had a momentary flash of panic before an eerie calm settled over her and she drew the ancient weapon up, bracing her legs for its impact. Just as she was ready to fire, another figure slammed into her, throwing her onto the ground. She fought like a wildcat, kicking and scratching, employing all of the dirty tricks of the trade taught to her from the time she was selected for this line of work. Without warning, the vampire was flung off of her by unseen hands and thrown to the ground in a broken heap. She glanced up to find a number of the Nosferatu making quick work of the predatory clan. She was helped up by Daedelus, the head of the infamous nightwalkers.

She was less than pleased.

"What the _Hell _are you doing here, Daedelus? I was doing just fine on my own…" her voice was testy.

His countenance was untroubled, as always…damn it. Just once, she'd like to get under his beautifully soft skin…she stopped herself right there.

"Oh, yes. I saw you were doing quite well…" _Was that __sarcasm__ in his voice? Yay Daedelus! _"However, the Prince sent me to fetch you, for some inexplicable reason he wants to speak to _you_." She bristled at this, and opened her mouth to let him have it.

"You…he…of all the _nerve_… He can't do this! I am not one of his puppets to jerk around at his whim, damn it! You can tell him I will show up **when **and **if** I so choose!" He looked into her furious eyes and smiled his mysterious smile, which served to further enrage her. She opted to turn on her heels and flounce off. _I'll show them…stupid men…bunch of inbred pricks…_she continued to mutter to herself as she stalked. She didn't notice Daedelus until his voice floated to her on the breeze.

"I resent the comment about inbreeding…although it may be apt for some clans." His tone was of tolerant amusement. "And you are going the wrong way, my dear."

"Excuse me, your Excellency, but I am going the right way for my home; which is where I am headed at the moment." She tried to resist sticking her tongue out at him, really she did, but it was just too easy.

He swept down in front of her and scowled. "My Prince has politely requested your presence and I will bring you to him, with or without your permission."

"You wouldn't dare…"

Here he swept toward her with the quickness of his breed and towered, his height really _was_ intimidating. "Try me…" he hissed, fangs glowing bright in the moonlight. She swallowed her fear.

Narrowing her eyes, she pretended to consider. "Fine. I'll see what he has to say, and then I am l-e-a-v-i-n-g! Understood?" He smirked, and nodded agreement.

In no time they returned to Julian's mansion and were escorted to his private office. He was just saying a loving goodnight to Caitlyn, the human who held his heart, over the phone when they knocked on the door.

"Come in." his voice was deep and musical.

She followed Daedelus in and sat down on the deep leather chair. Julian requested to speak to her alone and the ancient vampire, after giving him an aggrieved look, left for his quarters. "I'm here, Julian. What's so important that you had to kidnap a teenager to get it?" she felt safe in saying this now that the primogen was out of the room

"Kidnap? My dear child, surely Daedelus and his people didn't have to resort to such measures. I happen to know he has a great fondness for you and yours."

She snorted. "I'll bet. So what is it? Another rogue band of vamps to get rid of?" her eyes took on a familiar gleam.

"No, my dear. I find myself in need of your aunt's services. Can you put me in contact with her?"

"Which aunt?" she had so many.

"Chloe."

"_**Get out!**_" her tone was one of amazed disbelief. "No one speaks to Aunt Chloe, dude! She's persona non grata in my family. I don't know what happened but it must have been serious…"

He interrupted what he feared would've been a long and involved story. "I know, but only she can help me with a problem…a life and death problem…yes, it is that important." Julian was speaking with the utmost sincerity now.

Eyes wide, she stared in concern. "Alright…alright," her voice was shaky as she gave her aunt's particulars to the prince. "does that help?"

He closed his eyes in relief. "More than you know, child…more than you know."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Julian sighed as he leaned back in his leather chair and contemplated the information he had gleaned from his young guest. He knew his request would be unwelcome to the woman, but at this point he had little choice. He got up and walked down to the long hallways until he came to what had once been the servant's quarters. He knocked twice on a small door and was bid to enter. The room was filled with the sounds and smells of sickness, unmistakable and odorous. On the bed lay the wasted body of one of Julian's clan, oozing sores covering his mouth and nose, eyes watery with pus, breath rattling in lungs that were barely functional. He looked at Lillie for an update. "How is he?"

Her eyes filled with tears. "No better Julian. I don't know what to do…I've tried everything I can think of…" She put her hand up to her mouth to stifle a sob as she looked down at the suffering clansmen. He moved silently behind her and pulled her into his arms.

"I know…I am trying to find a way. Stay with him Lillie, as long as it takes. I hope to have an answer soon." He kissed her forehead; and, with an encouraging hug, left her to watch over her patient.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe McKenna sighed as she packed her paints away for the night. She started when she felt something brush by her ankles. A glance down confirmed her suspicion, as well as the deep purr and throaty meow.

"Ahh…Bridgett. A ghra', are you trying to trip me?" she picked up the sleek black cat and it ecstatically rubbed a furry face under her chin.

"I love you too, a chroi. Come, it is late. I will give you some milk and we must head to bed." The cat's purr grew louder as she carried it to the kitchen of the little cottage that was snuggled in the foothills of the Cliffs of Moore. She was close to the sea and enjoyed the fragrance of the salt air. There were no other houses for three miles in either direction, and the small village was an hour away by automobile. The solitary isolation was pleasing to her…and if it got lonely, sometimes…well, she just didn't dwell on it.

It was eight years ago when she fell in love with Simon Murphy. He was everything she had wanted in a man; tender, masculine, sexy and loving. She was in seventh heaven and had convinced him to meet her family. They traveled the distance between their university campus and her home in a happy daze. When they got there however, it was to shocked and horrified parents. By the time all was said and done Simon was gone, Chloe was heartbroken, and her family had disowned her. She'd been on her own ever since. She realized now that she could have no mortal man for her life-mate, a pleasure like that was forever denied her. Looking out the window into the deep blackness of the night, she didn't realize she was crying until the first tear splashed onto her hand.

_***Please review and tell me if you think I should continue the story. This is my first Kindred story, it will NOT follow typical television plot lines, so don't flame me!! :D **_

_**This is a purely fictional account of my own with some familiar characters thrown in.**_

_***a ghra': (a-GHRA) Gaelic term of endearment, "my love" or "dear"  
**_

_***a chroi: (a-REE) Gaelic term of endearment, "my dear"**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

This wasn't the first time Daedelus had mentally questioned his Prince's reasoning capabilities. The elder vampire merely nodded in agreement when Julian told him of his plan to request aid from the woman. When he quietly asked if his assistance was needed, it was received with grateful appreciation.

"You would be doing me a great kindness…I cannot spare any other men, there have been a few more outbreaks of this virus…" here his voice trailed off. "Damn it, Daedelus!! Can our people discover _**nothing **_about this accursed illness? Where did it come from? What causes it?" He paced his office like a tiger prowling a confining cage. "It hit out of nowhere…and so far, none of the clans seem to be immune to the effects. It's claimed the lives of some of the best, most honored men and women of every one…" his ability to speak seemed to desert him then, as he stood stock still in the middle of the floor, hands fisted at his sides and fighting for control.

Daedelus pictured the scene from a few hours previously. Lillie had sent her nursing assistant racing up to fetch Julian in the middle of an important meeting with the primogen of the united clans. Upon seeing the young man's face, he knew the news was the worst. Begging their indulgence, he postponed the rest of the conference and followed the agitated youth to the sick room. Upon reaching the door, he dispatched the boy directly to Daedelus himself, with orders to bring him immediately. Steeling himself for what he was about to endure, Julian walked in.

* * *

The bed was covered in bile and blood, all of which was emanating from the poor soul writhing in agony upon it. What was, only three short days ago, a strong and virile young vampire was only a bundle of bones with grayish blue skin stretched tight over the surface. A pink-hued foaming froth poured forth from his lips as he struggled to breathe, eyes beseeching Julian; although for help or the surcease of pain, he couldn't tell. Daedelus entered then and gently took the young man's hand, stroking his bald head and softly speaking in the ancient tongue.

Julian watched as peace washed over the dying man's face and felt a sudden pang at the look of sheer affection that passed between the primogen and his offspring. _He really does make a good father…even though it can only be to those he chooses to embrace. God, I wish we could be husbands and fathers in the truest sense of the words. What I wouldn't give to have a family with the woman I've come to adore…a real family with children and a wife to come home to…_here he shook his head. Sentimental claptrap was not appropriate on this occasion, damn…he was insensitive.

* * *

It was only a matter of time before the inevitable arrived, and decisions had to be made. What to do with the remains, and what to tell the other clan leaders were the highest priorities now. After…well, then the journey would be made and the woman would be persuaded to return with them. Daedelus ventured a question as they prepared the pitiful remains for the burning ceremony.

"Julian, what if she refuses to return with us?"

The prince gazed upon the fallen body of the once mighty Nosferatu warrior before swinging his head to make eye contact with his respected confidant.

"I'm afraid old friend, we cannot give her the luxury of a choice."

* * *

Gardening was a form of therapy, digging her hands into the warm, moist earth connected Chloe in some elemental way to the earth; and in doing so she felt so _**alive **_in ways she never felt in any other aspect of living. Kneeling in the welcoming heat of the late spring morning she was soon lost in her thoughts as she planted the pretty annuals that she'd purchased the day before at market. Breathing deep and enjoying the tang of salt air that blew in from the sea, she again thought of how much she loved this place, regardless of the remoteness of its location and loneliness she fought with on a daily basis. It was moments like these that made it all worth while.

Spying a couple of baby bunnies across the yard, she froze, not wanting to frighten them away. Noses twitching, they hopped closer before one jumped at the other and soon they were off, bounding around the yard and tumbling over one another in carefree play. She let out a delighted laugh, her eyes lit with an inner beauty and sparkling green.

That's how they found her.

Daedelus stared, dumbstruck at the vision before him. She had on old, worn levis, washed until the fabric was a soft as velvet and the fit was…mouth watering. The old green t-shirt stretched enticingly over amazing plump and perfect breasts, outlining her hourglass shape to perfection. Her auburn hair was tied haphazardly back in a careless knot and little ringlets cascaded around her face. Her eyes were almond shaped and a startling emerald green…deep and as mysterious as a hidden forest pool. She wasn't classically lovely…or fashionably pretty, but _dear god…_she made his loins ache.

Chloe started when she spotted movement out of the corner of her eye. Out of the trees at the edge of her property walked two men. Unaccustomed to visitors, she froze, uncertain if they were friend or foe. Cautiously she opened the door of her mind a crack to see if she could read their intentions. Julian was surprised when he felt the strength of the connection, in spite of the fact that he knew instinctively she was deliberately holding back.

_It is alright…we mean you no harm. You have our word. We seek only to discuss a matter with you, it is of the utmost importance. _Opening himself up he allowed her access to discern for herself that he meant no ill will.

_What of the silent one, your companion? Does he wish me well also? _Her voice had a pleasing Irish lilt to it, and a lightly teasing tone causing Daedelus to flush with embarrassment as he hastened to reply.

_I will not harm you, my Lady. You have nothing to fear from us. _

Her voice floated on the breeze, carrying to them where they'd stopped to give her the space she'd needed to decide whether or not to trust them. "Come on with ya then! Time's a wastin', we can have some tea…"

* * *

"_**No!**_ I cannot…you don't understand what you're asking…please…" she stood and walked to the big window that overlooked her quiet garden, wrapping her arms around herself as if to keep from shattering into a million pieces.

"Chloe, I understand that this is a difficult decision…" Julian's tone was conciliatory.

Her laugh was short and derisive. "Difficult…difficult? If you only knew what they did…what _he_ did…my god, don't ya see? I can't face that life again, I've kept my sanity all these years by staying here, in this house!! I canno' go back, ya ask to much!"

"My people are dying Chloe! I have to do everything in my power to help them…do you understand what I'm saying to you? Whether you want to or not…you're coming with us, with or without your consent." Julian's tone was implacable.

She looked at him in stunned disbelief. "What the hell are ye talkin' aboot ya daft man? I'll go nowhere I don't wish to unless you're plannin' on takin' my cold lifeless body!"

Daedelus watched this exchange between two strong-willed people with some amusement. Seeing the storm clouds gathering in Julian's eyes, he decided to intervene on his prince's behalf, and stepped forward; motioning the younger man to back down.

Chloe watched the older man with interest…_this should be good…_wondering what strong arm tactics he would use. She couldn't deny that he was a handsome devil, although the shaven head and pale skin was startling. The younger man's countenance was considerably more dashing, dark hair, brooding gaze…but, there was just something about this one. Instinct told her that a lifetime of conversations wouldn't even plumb the depths of this man's experiences. Unsolicited longing ran through her veins at the thought of sharing a life with such a man. Desire swept through her, unwelcomed and urgent.

"Ms. McKenna, I realize that this is a monumental task we've asked of you. I want you to know that, should you _**choose…"**_ here he paused significantly to cast a disapproving look at Julian. "to complete this charge, be assured that you will _not_ be alone." He reached out a gentle hand and took hers to give it a slight squeeze. "I make this vow, I will remain at your side to protect and serve for as long as you have need of me." Gazing into his eyes she found herself lost..._what's happening? Why was I so scared and angry, he will protect me...he'll never leave me..._

"Umm…uhh…okay…I'll come." Her voice was faint and shaky. _Wait a tick…did I just agree to…_

"It'll be alright. I will watch over you." He pulled her closer to him and ran tender fingers down her cheek. Swiftly, she shook her head…

"What did ya do, hypnotize me? How dare ya!" Furious, she shoved away from a stunned Daedelus. "Now I have to go, damn you, I've given my word…oh my god…" she looked as if she'd throw up.

"Ms. McKenna…" he reached for her as she swayed dangerously.

"**Don't…**_**don't touch me…**__don't you dare touch me…" _she hissed through clenched teeth._ "_Get out…get out of my house_. _You can bloody well find rooms for yourselves at the inn. I'll be ready in the mornin'"

With that, they let themselves out and began the long trek back to the village.


	4. Chapter 4

***Many thanks to htr17 who's been faithful in a couple of my stories to leave consistent feedback! Thank you to all who read/respond, it's you guys that make it all worthwhile!!!**

_**Eternal Love**_

_Chapter four_

The morning air was fresh and clear, the sun bright in a cloudless blue sky. This made the whole thing worse in Chloe's book, who felt God should've had the courtesy to make the most miserable day of her life gray and lifeless. It wouldn't have made a difference but hell, it would've been somewhat easier to bear.

The trip into town was too damn short, there were a hundred little things that still needed doing before she could uproot her life for an extended period of time. She sighed as the wind blew her hair back, and cranked the car stereo up. _I just don't want ta think anymore. _She didn't get any sleep the night before doing just that…thinking.

Bridgett let out a pitiful meow in the back seat. Chloe soothed her in Gaelic and assured her that they would arrive at their destination soon. "I promise, love, when we fly in the plane you will sleep the whole time." A rumbling purr answered her.

Reaching the village, she stopped first at the local pub to get a pint and the town gossip. Lucy, bartender and the closest thing Chloe had to a best friend was eager to fill her in. "The MacDonald's are gettin' a divorce, she caught him diddlin' wit' their daughter's best friend from the university! She's havin' his baby in December!" she went on to talk of some of the other well known families in the area. If there was dirt, Lucy could dig it up. "And there are strangers in town! They're over at the Inn, but no one knows why they're here, or who they've come ta see. They just showed up last night wit nary a bag or papers, wantin' a room…" her eyes were wide with speculation. "What do ya think they might want?"

"I know what they want Luce. They came looking to talk to me. I need to go away for awhile…I don't know how long. Could you look after my place while I'm gone?"

"Sure, luv…sure." She touched Chloe on the arm. "Hey, is everything alright?" concern gave her voice an edge.

Chloe hesitated briefly before replying. "Yeah, I think so…yeah. It's alright, Luce. Thanks."

* * *

"So, the prodigal has returned…" Aaric Valkyrie raised thin, pale hands to cup the goblet the young female had set before him. Bowing in acquiescence to the unspoken command she turned and on silent feet, retreated from the enormous study now occupied by the Brujah primogin and his number one man. "What must be discovered is…will this be the salvation our young prince promises us…or will it bring our downfall?" His tone grew sardonic, "Personally, I have little trust in our esteemed monarch…he seemed unconcerned enough when it was only the Brujah clan persecuted by this epidemic."

"Now that it has hit his home…his tune has changed…" Dmitri kept his voice emotionless, and traded a bland gaze with his boss.

"Hmmm…yes. I wonder how that happened…make no mistake Dmitri, should any knowledge of wrongdoing on the part of one of my employees get out…I would be honor-bound to avenge the dead…" He looked deep into the other man's eyes and held his gaze.

Dmitri nodded, he'd expected nothing less. This had been _his_ choice, _his_ sacrifice. "Understood, my lord."

"Go, and keep tabs on this young lady. If she becomes a problem…you know what to do…"

"Yessir."

With that the younger vampire rose, bowed low and left on soundless feet.

* * *

Upon arrival at Luna's manor Chloe was so exhausted she could do little but gawk at the size and opulence. Bridgett was beginning to awaken from her drugged slumber and made growling, hissing noises at anyone who came near her carrier. _Ach, sweetie. I kin what ya feel. _Quite a few times she'd catch the quiet one staring at her with unspoken concern in his extraordinary eyes. He made her uncomfortable for some reason, the implacable scrutiny causing her to squirm in the most irritating of fashions. _What is it about him? Those eyes…it's as if they look right into me…that mouth… _God, that mouth. Full lips that promised passion, dark secrets, and hidden delights…

She didn't realize she'd been blatantly staring at him until he asked her gently if all were well. Flushing a deep pinkish hue, she assured him she was fine. "I'm just tired Mr. Daedelus. Truth be told, I'll be happy to just stretch out on a soft bed tonight. Tryin' ta sleep in airplane seats is nigh on to impossible! We can discuss particulars tomorrow, if ya don' mind."

Julian opened up his mouth to speak and caught a hard look from his close friend. Daedelus interrupted saying "Of course, you must rest tonight. Julian has a room set up for you, and Bridgett is welcome to stay in the lower part of the house with me. I believe I can promise her all the mice she will desire."

Julian stared at the stately primogin, dumbfounded. Silently, he communicated via the direct link they shared. _ What the hell? You don't even like cats!_

_Hush, I do too. _Daedelus hissed into his mind.

_No, you don't my old friend…what's this about? You've been acting strangely all day. _Julian was concerned now.

The elder vampire merely looked enigmatic. _I am trying to help her feel settled my Prince. Surely that is enough?_

Another voice burst through their unspoken conversation. _Pardon me, gentlemen…if you choose to speak about someone while they are still present, then it would be best to make sure they can't read your thoughts…_

Flushing, both men ceased their tête-à-tête immediately, giving the smirking woman a sour look. "Hey, not my fault you look like idiots."

* * *

The room was sumptuous, mattress soft and inviting, linins fresh and pillows that begged to be laid on. After pulling off her clothes, she immediately crawled under the billowy down comforter and stretched tired muscles, groaning with satisfaction at the feel of soft cotton on bare skin. _I could get used to this…_ She snuggled down and fell into sleep like a stone.

The dream began as it always had. The feel of warm spring air caressing her face and the sun shining as they sped through the afternoon light toward home and family. _Family. _Hers. His. Theirs. Their life was ahead of them, a loving future with kids, a house and dog. She laughed with the sheer joy of being alive, and watched as he turned to her, raised her hand and tenderly kissed it. "I love you, Chloe…" his voice a haunting memory.

"Simon…" she touched his face with loving fingers, saying the words _a ghra, _my love…

The mood darkens. Familiar faces turn white with shock…horror. Voices raised in anger and outrage. Simon…god, Simon. With one fell blow his world tumbles around him and he reacts with all the pain and rage of a cornered wild animal. When it is all over, she has nothing left…no family, no life, and no love. She is alone…for all eternity.

She awoke, as she always did from this nightmare, with tears coursing down her cheeks and sobs bursting forth from deep within. Curled up in a tight ball she rocked back and forth trying to loosen the grip of agony that was wound tightly around her heart. _Why!?! Why must I carry this burden alone?!? Can I not share in the joy of loving and being loved?! _These questions burned and churned their way through her gut as grief continued to rip her heart in two.

She felt the presence before he touched her, but only stiffened slightly when a hand brushed her hair. The sure knowledge of who it was, and that he meant only comfort had her locking her arms around him and holding on tight to the anchor in the midst of her storm.

* * *

Daedelus was relaxing in his study, petting the purring feline, when he 'heard' Chloe's anguished cry. Stumbling to his feet he pushed the annoyed cat aside in his haste to reach her side. Without pausing to think of the possible ramifications of his actions, he entered her room and made his way unerringly to her bedside. She was the picture of misery, broken sobs issuing from a tortured countenance, arms wrapped around her form as though to keep herself from shattering into a thousand pieces. Unable to prevent himself, he reached out and lay a tentative hand on her head, stroking the hair gently, seeking only to give reassurance that she wasn't alone. To his surprise, she launched herself into his arms and held on tight. Heaving a great sigh, Daedelus pulled her quivering form tightly against him and held right on back. Murmuring comforting words in the ancient tongue, he stroked the flesh of her back up and down, long…slow strokes to soothe and relax. Within moments her breathing changed and she grew limp, signaling her return to sleep. Laying her back among the pillows, his breath caught…she was unclothed. Gazing down, he marveled at her beauty and grace, then frowned when his eye caught something else…were those scars? Leaning forward, he traced one with a delicate fingertip.

_Cuts…deep ones…what is it she isn't telling us? There is something…_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Eternal Love_**

**_Chapter Five_**

The next few days were busy ones as Chloe and Daedelus gathered the items she required for the blood-letting ritual. In vain Daedelus attempted to get the details of said ritual…he knew instinctively there was something she was not revealing, and it was beginning to worry him. Her manner was getting increasingly melancholy as the day approached. He became aware of her mood and encouraged her to spend time with him in his quarters in an effort to ferret out the reason for her sadness.

She sat in his soft, comfortable leather chair, Bridgett purring on her lap, warm and heavy. Her head fell back and she watched him paint…a fact that had surprised her immensely and…pleasantly…when she'd found out. He had so much talent, when questioned he told her he'd trained under Michelangelo himself. For just an instant she'd been filled with such envy…to have that honor and privilege...plus friends and a 'family'…

"You do realize, Daedelus, that you are rich with blessings." She murmured now.

He looked at her in surprise. "How do you mean?"

"You have friends, and family. Your clan respects you, and looks to you for guidance. You…belong." Her voice held a note of longing that was a poignant reminder of her tragic past. He suddenly felt the strong desire to touch her, hold her close and tell her it would turn out alright.

He gripped the edges of his easel until the edges of his knuckles were white. "You could belong too, Chloe…if you allowed yourself. I…I…we would welcome you." He stumbled over the words.

A cynical laugh answered him. "I'll bet Julian would _love_ that! No, Daedelus, I have no place here. I don't fit in here, and I don't fit in with the faerie. I have no home, no family, no one. The one time I tried…I drove the man I loved mad with the knowledge of what I was…" her speech trailed off as she stared off into space, lost in the memories of long ago.

"_Chloe_…tell me. Tell me what happened." He hunkered down beside the chair and took her hand in his.

Suddenly weary beyond belief, she was no match for his powers of persuasion. Dropping her head back on the seat, she closed her eyes and began to talk.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

It had been two months since the disastrous weekend at her 'parents'. Chloe had seen neither hide nor hair of Simon, and that had her worried sick. Calling his parents had been a mistake…they just called her names and hung up. He must've called them from where ever he was because they were not concerned at all when she said he was missing. She went about her life, attending classes and packing her things preparing to move out of their apartment. She fielded questions from former friends, _no they did not get_ _engaged…in fact they broke up…she didn't know where he was, yes she was moving out._

She was in the apartment getting the last of her things when he finally returned. She knew at once that something was off. He stared at her with emotionless eyes, where once life, love and a pure soul danced, now lay a barren wasteland.

"Simon…I…" what could she say? I'm sorry? I still ache for you? Burn for you? I love you? My life is in shambles too? How she wished she could wipe the pain away and start fresh from the day he'd proposed and she'd accepted. She'd never go to her family in a last ditch effort to gain affection and acceptance. _God, I'm such a fool…_

Her words gained no response and she started to feel the stirrings of uneasiness. "Simon?"

He slowly stalked toward her, never taking his eyes from her countenance. "Simon, you're frightening me, please say something."

No answer. She backed away from the man she loved, truly terrified now…_what's happened to you?_ "Please, Simon…don't do this." He drew closer, still no emotion on his face, but his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

She halted abruptly into a wall and he was upon her, a knife in his hand that she hadn't seen. Suddenly an eerie scream burst forth from him as he thrust the knife into her…over and over and over again.

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Lost in her recollections she didn't realize that tears were flowing down her cheeks until she finally surfaced and found herself sitting in Daedelus' lap, curled against him and clutching his shirt with a desperate grip. Forcing herself to let go long enough to wipe her cheeks dry she heaved a great sigh and cuddled back onto his chest. For now, it was enough to pretend he pulled her tight because he wanted to, not because he felt obligated to out of old-fashioned courtesy.

When she started her story, Daedelus was struck by the way her voice changed, the Irish brogue lengthening and deepening…and she threw in some Gaelic endearments as well. He felt himself grow envious of this mortal man who gained this precious woman's love. By the time her tale ended he was ready to fly tonight to find the son of a bitch and suck the life blood out of him. _No, that is too easy…I'll embrace him then infect the bastard with the virus and watch him suffer for what he did to my woman._

He never even realized that he just admitted he'd fallen truly, deeply, and irrevocably in love.

* * *

Within those two weeks more Brujahs fell ill to the viral infection. Julian's niece was one of the unfortunate. Cash brought her in despite a fight with some of the more hard-headed vampire rivals. The primogen of the clan stepped up and brought the young men to heel and permitted Julian to have his kin.

"She will get the care she needs. We want a cure, not more death." His quiet authoritative tone worked wonders. In private, however, he burned with hatred. "I want to know what Julian is up to." He turned to his trusted spy. "You know what to do my dear, please find this…this Healer and find out what she can do. It she can indeed cure…than all is lost, we need to eliminate her. If it is nothing…we continue as planned, and take over all the clans. After the 'cure' fails, no one will trust Julian."

"Yes, my lord." The figure bowed in acquiescence and hastened out to do his bidding.

* * *

Julian sat by the bedside of his niece, who was as dear to him as a daughter. Caitie was beside him, bathing her head with a cool cloth to keep the fever down…first symptom of the deadly virus. "Cait, I don't know what I'll do if I lose her…" his words trailed off.

"Don't think about it right now…stay positive. The virus takes a few days and the blood-letting is tomorrow night. We may have a cure for her. Let's concentrate on that." Her reply was soothing.

Heaving a great sigh, he gathered her into his arms and stared down at Sasha. "She was so brave when she was attacked and embraced by the Brujah. All she wanted was to be with Cash, and I refused her for all those years. On the night I relented...they stole that away from them. I turned away from her briefly afterward, I'll never forgive myself…"

"You are a stubborn, obstinate and willful man. No, don't look at me like that…you need those qualities to lead these people, but you need to temper them with family. Compassion, empathy and consideration go a long way in easing familial tension my love." She kissed his forehead.

He gazed at her "How did you get to be so wise?"

She pursed her lips in response. "Hmmm…must've been all those nights spent naked in your arms…" this said with those lips a hairsbreadth away from his own. What else could he do?

He took her mouth in a fiery kiss that stole her breath from her lungs. Rising, she turned so she could settle astride his lap, the damp Vee of her thighs grinding down on the hardness she felt there. Groaning in pleasure he grasped her hips and rocked her gently and slowly until she threw back her head and gasped his name aloud. Using tongue and teeth he lightly scraped down her neck, stopping once at the carotid artery, mesmerized at the wholehearted response she gave him every time. He whispered her name in her ear eliciting a delicate shiver that raced through her blood straight to her loins, causing them to ache and throb.

A moan from the bed brought them both back to earth with a shuddering halt. "Oh, my god. Julian…I'm so sorry."

"Sweetheart, no…I kissed you. It is my fault," he looked so haunted as he smoothed Sasha's hair back from her face.

She turned his face toward her. "Never…and I mean never…apologize for kissing me. Please, Julian…or I'll think…"

And abruptly he realized what she would read into that. "My love…I could never be _sorry_ for loving you. You are the light in my world. Without you I would cease to exist. One day I know we will be parted for you are mortal and I immortal, but for now…"

"Julian, I have told you I wish to remain by your side for always. From the first moment I saw you, you became an obsession to me. I pursued you for so long," here she smiled her soft, tender expression filling him with love. "Until I bullied you into revealing your true nature. And you thought I'd either run screaming for the hills, write an exposé illuminating all, or selling the information I'd gained to the highest bidder. I trust by now you've come to the conclusion I've done none of the three?" At his smiling nod, she continued, "then why can I not join you in your endeavors? Is it that you think I will not make a good enough wife for you, I will not make a proper Princess, or whatever title it is to be? Do you suspect I'm after your money? What is it?"

"Caitlyn, I do not want to subject you to this lifestyle. Being embraced carries responsibilities that are heavy burdens to bear, and those that are not strong enough…go mad with the weight of it. Do you think I want to lose you my love? I have to look out for your best interests, and this is one time I cannot let you persuade me to give in. I love you too much."

She saw the determination in his eyes, and knew that now was not the time to push…but later…yes, later they would have this discussion again.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

The day of the blood-letting dawned bright and clear. Chloe had spent the previous day in fasting and meditation as was the practice of her people, so Daedelus hadn't seen her for several hours when they finally met up in his dungeon chambers. He was shocked at how pale and exhausted she looked now that the ceremony was upon them…concern marked his features as he gazed at her.

"Are you well, my dear? Sit, please. I'll fetch some tea…" he hurried toward the teapot as she collapsed wearily into a chair.

"I'm fine Daedelus. Nothing a solid 12 hour sleep won't cure…of course I haven't had that in…well, a verra long time." Her tone was rueful. "I've been giving Caitlyn and Julian a hand with Sasha. Some of my potions have been successful in slowing down the progress of the disease until a cure can be concocted. Mmmmm...tea, sounds wonderful." Weariness etched new lines on her face. She laid her head against the back of the chair and closed her eyes, soon drifting off into an uneasy sleep.

Daedelus entered the room again to ask her what she wanted in her tea. Opening his mouth to speak, he spotted the sleeping angel sprawled at an uncomfortable angle in the chair and retreated, turning off the water and placing the kettle to the back of the stove. He carefully picked up Chloe, easily handling her weight, and carried her to his bedchamber.

She woke four hours later feeling refreshed and energized. Unfortunately, for any males in the vicinity…she also woke up horny as hell. It was a product of her faerie/vampyric roots; while others hungered for the essence of blood, she hungered for the essence of the flesh. When she was fully charged, having the proper amount of rest, she was ravenous for sexual pleasure. Knowing this particular weakness, she strove to keep herself at a strict sleep regimen, one designed for _less_ sleep than her body needed instead of the proper amount.

Closing her eyes against the onslaught of fresh desire, she felt her heart beat slow and steady, the blood pumping sensually through her veins. They shot back open when a masculine arm snaked around her and pulled her back to a rock hard chest. A sleepy grunt rasped in her ear making her turn her head carefully to ascertain who was holding her so intimately. _Daedelus…_joy swelled in her heart at the sight of his beautiful, elegant face, looking so peaceful in repose. Deliberately she turned her body to face him, bringing her in direct contact with his heat. She moaned in response and pressed herself close to him, inhaling his fragrance of musk and man.

* * *

Daedelus slowly awakened from a dream of erotic lovemaking, with Chloe riding him, her head thrown back and auburn curls cascading down the smooth silk of her back. His hands gripped her hips as they pistoned up and down drawing every last response from him as she drove him mad with pleasure. Her eyes shone down with love and her head dipped so she could graze his mouth with hers in a kiss that exploded with fire and passion. His eyes flew open and he saw her flushed face next to his on the pillow looking for all the world like she was as aroused as hell. He whispered her name in wonder and reached out to touch her face, only to discover she was burning up as with a fever.

"Chloe, my god…what is happening? Are you alright?" his face mirrored nothing but concern for her as he propped himself on one elbow above her and brushed a damp tendril of hair off of her flushed face.

She strove to still the wild beat of her heart at his words and touch. "Yes, Daedelus. It is an unfortunate side effect of my getting a good rest…I get, um, aroused." She looked down in embarrassment and totally missed his look of intrigued amusement.

"Aroused? By simply getting a good night's sleep? And this is unfortunate because…?"

"Well, for starters I am not in the habit of sleeping around." Her tone was vinegar and spice, he smiled to himself. "And I know this is the, how do the Americans so eloquently put it? Electronic Age, but I do not get satisfaction from such things as this. I like a good man in my bed, but would prefer matrimony over bar hopping."

Sadness was back in her eyes and he cursed himself for bringing up bad memories. He smoothed a hand down her side in a soothing motion, meant to accustom her to his touch. By god, if she wanted matrimony, she'd get it…with him. Her breath began to quicken once again, and she bowed her back in unconscious invitation. She whispered his name as a plea and he nibbled on her ear, taking time to make sure she was feeling all she was capable of. Such care in another's pleasure was foreign to the Nosferatu, mating was usually fierce and animalistic, involving everything but the gentler emotions. With her he found it incredibly satisfying to focus completely on her enjoyment and release.

He found her pulse beat at the carotid artery and flicked it with his tongue eliciting a gasp from his love. At the same time he reached for the buttons on her blouse, slowly releasing them until her flawless silk-soft skin was laid bare to his hungry gaze. She opened heavy lidded eyes, dark with passion, to gaze into his providing him with all the permission he needed. Lowering his mouth he took one full breast into his moist heat and suckled it through her satin bra, dampening it…then setting it free to blow cool air and watch the nipple pebble in response. She arched gloriously and gasped out his name, surprising and delighting him with her uninhibited responses. He treasured each breast equally, driving her wild as she clung to his head and pressed it to her chest in abandonment.

Working his hand downward he slipped under her skirt and over her panties. She cried out when he skimmed over the crotch, and he let out a guttural growl upon discovering the soaked evidence of her excitement. Pulling his hand out he roughly dispensed of the gauzy fabric and tore off her undergarments leaving her naked and vulnerable before him. Struck anew by her loveliness, he traced the outline of her lips before taking them in a searing kiss of homage to her beauty and selflessness. He fought the urge to touch each individual freckle that scattered lightly and delicately over her radiant skin like sweet kisses from an angel's lips. One day, he vowed…one day he would kiss and count each one until she was breathless with desire and on the verge of a climax of biblical proportions.

On that note he delved into the sweet folds that hid her velvety soft heat, nearly losing control at her passionate response. For Chloe, she felt like she was on fire, burning up from the inside out. Each nerve ending sent pleasure rocketing through her system at every pass of his talented fingers. Each time he touched the tiny nubbin at the apex of her juncture her hips would rise involuntarily seeking greater contact, not willing to end the torment.

"Please, Daedelus…please…" she begged for release.

Keeping his touch light he kept her climax at bay for awhile longer, "Soon, my love…soon, and the moon and stars shall be yours…" his voice whispered sweet things in his native tongue that spoke of sultry nights and dark promises.

Reaching within her once again he curled his fingers and hit her one weak spot, causing her eyes to roll back in ecstasy. She cried out his name and clutched at his arm as its hand worked between her naked straining thighs. Watching her get turned on was incredible…Daedelus found it addictive. She found no shame in sex, instead watching him fondle and tease her made her all the more ravenous for his touch. For Chloe, the sensations he brought her were new, frightening and completely wonderful.

Suddenly feeling the tightening in the base of her spine, she threw back her head and gazed into his blazing eyes… "I'm…close…"

"Let go, love…I'll catch you." His words were the catalyst that threw her over the edge and into the abyss. Sharp pleasure rocketed through her entire system as she stiffened in his arms. Gasping for air with useless lungs she tried to form his name around numb lips as he cradled her close and gentled his stroking, easing her descent from the heights of passion. He could feel each flutter of her walls as they contracted around his invading touch and had to close his eyes against the sheer wonder of having such a warm, giving woman share his bed. Pressing reverent lips to her damp brow, he softly withdrew from her clinging depths and held her close.

When she could finally draw in a deep breath she drew back far enough to look into his face. "Daedelus…why didn't you…?" she indicated the evidence of his fierce arousal. He knew what she was asking. Normally that is what a beast like he would do…after all that is what happened to her mother… She must've read the look in his eyes because she denied it at once. "That's not what I meant at all! Please, if you believe nothing else believe this…I do not think you a monster, a stor." He warmed at the Gaelic endearment and kissed her warmly, rejoicing in her full-fledged response. When he lifted his head, she was breathless once again, and said, "I meant why didn't you make love to me…I wouldna said no…"

He noticed that when she was upset or flustered her brogue was more pronounced, and wondered what it would sound like after she were sated with abandoned lovemaking. "I won't take advantage of you in this condition, love. I will give you what relief I can, but will make no demands of my own. To treat you any differently would be akin to behaving like your family did…and I will not betray you like that."

Her eyes misted at this dedication. _My god…what have I done to deserve such a friend…such a lover? _Slowly she reached up and pressed her lips to his in silent invitation, opening herself so he could read her thoughts and know it was truly her will to give herself to him on this afternoon. She felt his surprised shock, then joyful acceptance as he divested of his clothing with only a thought. His hands ghosting over her skin once more she felt the flame of desire rekindle within her.

***Oops, bad me! I left off at a good point in the story. Please don't shoot me...blame it all on the plot bunnies!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

***Sorry its been so long between updates...I've been preoccupied with work and family obligations. Just recently I had an unpleasant experience on another forum...makes me appreciate all of you so very much more!!!!!!!!!! :D Thanks for your patience and encouragement!**

**Chapter Seven**

As the setting sun cast its fiery arrows against the fortress of the nightwalkers, Daedelus awoke to memories of hot flesh and carnal pleasures. Closing his eyes against the rush of emotion, he let his mind fill with memories of the afternoon spent wrapped in Chloe's arms moving on, in and around her; both of them reaching peak after peak of fulfillment, their cries echoing in the cavernous dungeon. A low moan and long silken thigh rubbing up against his had his eyes shooting wide open. Turning his head he caught sight of the most beautiful image he'd ever witnessed in his entire miserable existence. Truly, if he were staked now…he would expire a happy man.

Chloe was lying on her stomach, head on her arm and one plump breast playing peek-a-boo with his lascivious stare. Her copper curls ran riot around her heart shaped face, and the sheet lay draped…just so…around her waist. With a smirk, he reached out and ran a gentle finger down the center of her back…and grinned as the goose bumps accompanied the delicate shiver and hum of approval. Her legs shifted restlessly before settling once again in sweet slumber.

He tenderly lifted the hair off of her face and stroked the side of her cheek, cupping it in a strong grip and…bringing her mouth in line with his…devouring it. With tongue and teeth, he sought and demanded entrance…into her mouth, into her life, into _her._ Opening dazed eyes she gazed into his set, steely stare. What should have scared the shit out of her actually made her feel wanted, loved and secure for the first time in her life. Rolling over onto her back, she opened herself to him in joyful abandon, returning his ardor tenfold. He felt her complete trust and it humbled him…baffled him…and made him fall completely, irrevocably, head over heels in love with her.

Kissing his way down her neck until reaching her pulse point, he dallied there nipping and nibbling…driving her crazy. Her breath grew ragged and caught, while her hips began to press her center against his hard thigh.

"Daedelus…please…" she whimpered.

"Dear heart…" he began, before launching into whispered endearments in his ancient language. The sound was both loving and unbearably erotic.

His hand ghosted down her throat to her shoulders and arms, leaving goose bumps in its wake. Lifting his head from her throat, he focused on her breasts, teasing the nipple of one with expert fingers while she bowed her back and moaned her approval in wordless cries. Lowering his mouth, he tasted her silky skin, growling his appreciation when she grasped his head and pulled him tighter to her.

"Don't…stop…" she pleaded in breathless tones.

_Peace my sweet…I could never stop loving you. You are the air that I breathe…the sunshine that lights this dark soul of mine…without you I would cease to exist…_

The rest was lost to her as she crested the wave and rode it out, crying out his name in shocked surprise. Never…ever had she orgasmed with so little stimulation, and NONE to the 'lower regions'! It had been his loving words entwining themselves around her brain, coupled with that beautiful mouth working its magic on her sensitive breasts. He held her as she gasped and shook with the intensity of her release, kissing her softly and stroking her soothingly.

His large fingers delved deep between her thighs to stroke and soothe there. Creamy thighs opened wide to offer greater access and a gentle hand reached up to stroke his cheek before sneaking off to create some havoc of its own. When soft caressing fingers came into contact with his rigid member, he bucked involuntarily and she gave a sexy laugh.

His eyes glittered dangerously, "I'm pretty sure the last person who laughed at me regretted doing so immensely." He had to fight the grin trying to take over.

Chloe smiled saucily. "Pretty sure? You mean you don't know?"

"Well…it _has_ been a century since anyone has last seen him…"

"Oh…you…" giggling, she launched herself at him; rolling him so that she was on top. Finding his hard length, she impaled herself on it…relishing the look on his face as he sank into her satiny depths. His hands gripped her hips, staying her for a moment when she would've begun to move.

_Not yet love…I wish to remain still for I do not want this moment to end too quickly. _He moved infinitesimally, and they both hissed in a breath at the exquisite sensations. Reaching up, he touched her face with awe, hardly believing she was real and that they were joined together in the most intimate of ways. _I love you so much, I cannot adequately express how much. You are everything to me…_

Chloe sighed in wonder. How did this happen? She felt incredibly lucky to have found this man. Hearing him express his love she felt happiness surge inside of her of the likes she'd never felt before. Leaning forward, she inadvertently pulled him in deeper, until he was seated at the mouth of her womb. She dropped her forehead against his and they both moaned at the burst of sensation low in their bellies. Lost in the feelings, she began to ride him, moving up and down shallowly until he grasped her hips and stilled her.

_Chloe…do you love me? _A thousand lifetimes of insecurities were loaded into that question.

Leaning forward again, she kissed him. Opening her mind up completely, so he would know the honest truth of it…she told him.

Then, green eyes glittering like emeralds, she rode him like he'd never been ridden before…one hand balancing on his chest, the other behind her, resting on his thigh. He watched her with an openly loving gaze as she moved up and down, chasing that burst of pleasure that they could only get from each other. Reaching up, he pushed on that pearly nubbin that would expedite her satisfaction. She snapped tight above him, her channel going into a spasm that had his eyes rolling into the back of his head in pleasure. His strangled cry of ecstasy was music to her ears.

"Ah…Chloe!"

She burst around him, hips moving wildly and his name a mantra on her lips. Unable to wait a moment longer, he pulled her to him in a series of short bursts before freezing, shuddering, and spilling his essence into her willing and eager body.

Gasping, shuddering, and as drenched as they would be if caught in a torrential downpour, they lay entangled and replete on the big bed.


End file.
